The Chronicles of Acea
by Azure7
Summary: Set before the Teen Titans ever became. This is about how they came to be. Witnessed through the connection of an empath and her mind.
1. Sable

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Teen Titans.

**The Chronicles of Acea**

**Chapter 1**

**Sable**

* * *

Crimson light spilled intothe sky like blood seeping out of a wound.

Tears poured from the clouds, as if to wipe away the mess that was left behind.

A cape stood blowing, its occupant staring out into the city, mesmirized by its cabbalistic appearence. Her dark hair blowing towards the sea, she knelt down taking her cape with her. Violet eyes gazed towards the neon lights but then were swayed into staring out to sea. The silver moon, glistened down onto the waters.

But all was silent, the city was like a dormant volcano, waiting to explode. But only when the time was right. Opening a letter, the girl read it quietly. Her eyes searching for the words she wished to see. Tossing the letter as if it was posion, silent eyes watched it fall into the waters.

Watched as the sea swallowed it whole.

Standing up gracefully and walking towards a door, the girl quickly slipped away, into the darkness that unfolded before her.

"Thats the last time you will ever see something like that again," A hoarse voice whispered to her.

The girl turned around, a grim line placed across her face.

A figure clad in silvery robes slowly approached her.

The girl searched frantically for a way out but the cloaked figure gestured towards the sky.

"You have no way out," The voice rasped and the girl quickly understood.

Advoiding the eyes of the unseen forces hiding in the wind she held out her hands and closed her eyes.

Waiting.

A cold breeze circled around her and her breaths became ragged as if choking on air. An icy chill filled her body and she clenched her hands.

Still.

She slowly opened her eyes.

Drip.

She was in a room, caged. Concrete walls trapped her and she sat down in a heap on the frosty floor.

Drip.

She looked up at a tiny hole in the roof. Water droplets splashed down onto the ground and she quickly catched one.

"My dear, you are alone," The hoarse voice whispered and the girl shut her eyes.

Lying down on the hard floor she curled up in a ball. Her dark cape lay overtop of her and she took a deep breath.

The silver figure watched her. Its face hidden by a peculiar darkness.

"And in the storm they came. Washed over them like they deserved. And all quavered but one. For they stood hand in hand together. For it is war. Love against hate. But emotions shall not be crossed. For they will harm those who are undone and in the darkness they wait."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stench of blood filled her nostrils.

She groaned and a buzzing noise filled her ears.

As if suddenly alert she jotled up. Perspiration covering her face and her back sore from an uncomfortable nights rest. She gagged horrendously, the stench now becoming to hard to tolerate. She stood up cautiously, swaying as if she was half asleep. She sniffed into the air, and kneeled down. Pressing a cold hand onto the concrete she listened.

"You sick," She started off as she quickly stood up and backed towards the wall. Keeping clear of the dead animal that lay on the left side of the room. Her eyes watered and she soflty slid down to the ground, her back still against the wall. The bloodied animal lay limply on the ground. Its wounds deep and feirce, unlike anything she had ever seen before. She looked up to the tiny hole in her roof, the only air conditioning she could get. She watched a fly buzz in throught the hole and landing eagerly next to its companions on their feast. Gagging, she burried her head into her knees and hummed to herself.

She stopped.

It was only the first day.

Choking back tears she bit her lip as if to stop herself from screaming.

A chorus of birds twittered in the distance and she looked up.

A raven was pecking the hole repeatedly, before giving up and flying away.

The girl bit her lip and tapped her fingers on the concrete.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Buzz.

She brushed the fly away from her hand and cowered in the corner. Watching as the flies laid their eggs in the rotting remains of the flesh that lay on the ground. Beady eyes open as if still awake.

Pleading.

Screaming.

"You know what you have to do," The hoarse voice called.

The girl shivered and looked up at the hooded figure that stood before her.

Two blood red eyes watching her closely.

She shivered again.

"Go away," She whispered, clutching her head as if in pain.

The figure took a step forward and knelt down. Its face, only a few centimetres froms hers. She could feel its icy cold breath as the cloaked figure spoke strangely to her.

"Stop taking everything by surprise. You know of what is to come. You cannot stop it."

Bowing her head slightly she stood up, the figure followed her movement.

"You cannot fight me child, you are not ready. There is no point,"

The girl thrust her fist forward, with the intention of knocking her opponent to the ground.

A scaly thin hand grabbed her own. Stopping her from doing any damage onto him. With only a slight movement of his hand the girl plunged into the wall. She groaned in pain as she rubbed her head.

"Like I said, you are not ready," The figure said as he turned around.

The girl stood up.

"You don't know the half of it," She said as she held up her hands.

The figure choked, as if someone was squeezing his throat.

The girl swung her hand to the side.

The figure smacked into the wall.

"Anger, yes, I love it," The figure rasped as he stood up powerfully.

The girl breathed heavily, her eyes stung with tears and the smell of a dead animal hung thickly in the air. She threw her arm back, as if to strike the cloaked figure but her held up a bony hand.

"You know how to get out, my dear,"

The girls arm dropped limply to her side and she bowed her head.

The figure stood watching carefully, a look of question in his movement.

The girl closed her eyes.

* * *

A bolt of lightning struck the dark sky, lighting up the shadows of the world. I woke up with a jolt, my face stained with perspiration.

My eyes flinched at the bright light that was shining in my face.

I moved my left hand to try and rub my eyes but felt like they were strapped to my bed.

A wavy strand of brown hair stuck to my damp face and I squirmed.

The bright light moved slightly and was replaced by the wrinkly face of an old doctor.

He wrote something down on the pad he was carrying.

I squrimed, my eyes full of uncomfortable tears.

The white sheet I lay upon, tangled up around me and I tried as hard as I possibly could to remove a wire that seemed to be attached to my neck.

"Hold still," The man said as he held up a needle to the light.

I looked up in shock at the needle that glistened as the light shone directly upon it.

I held back the defense mechanism that wanted to escape my body.

I closed my eyes.

I could feel the liquid ooze into me and I bit my lip.

"Almost done," The man said.

I closed my eyes.

I could feel the chemicals taking over me, as my body fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The girl opened her eyes and the figure tutted.

"Your going to have to try harder then that," It said as it walked closer to the girl, its fingers outstreched.

The girl shrunk back into the wall. Her ebony hair blowing in a strange breeze.

The dusky figure floated forward and wrapped its skelton like fingers around the delicate neck of the girl.

"Shadows are an imprint of one's soul. I see you have no shadow. But she does, you know she does. You have no one to call out too Raven, your all alone. You can ask every spirt of Azerath for strengh, but you will never have enough."

The girl gasped for air. Every choke becoming weaker and weaker. Tears clung to her violet eyes and one tear quietly slipped down her face.

"Emotions. Something you will learn to control, something you will control. Crying is no use to anyone my dear girl. Only the weak use it and you know where that will get them,"

* * *


	2. Ashen

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, only the man in the cloak and Acea.

**The Chronicles of Acea**

**Chapter 2**

**Ashen**

* * *

A thick cloud of fog hung over the world that night. As the sun awakened from a tortuous beginning. The sky looked like spilt blood and it wasn't long before I thought that mine would be up there too.

A white lab coat shut the curtains.

"I thought your type didn't like the sun," The doctor snorted, as if he thought his joke was funny.

"You obviously don't know 'my type' very well," I hissed. He tapped his fingers on his desk, making a clicking sound, "It won't be too long now. He won't be too long now," He told me. His eyes staring at what seemed to be nothing, "How much is he paying you?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow "Pardon?" I tilted my head to one side, "He has to be paying you. Or did he use black mail?" I waited for an answer but he didn't reply, "Okay then, maybe you were too scared to stand up to him yourself." The doctor shrugged. Its was incredibly hard to read him so I kept on talking. Hoping that I would get something out of him, "You think I haven't been in this position before," I told him, a grin crossing my face. He approached me carefully and placed his face next to mine, "You don't scare me one bit," "Is that so?" He asked picking up what looked like a spoon but with sharp rough cut edges, "Sir, theirs a disturbance in the waiting room," A nurse said, her face pale. The doctor put down his object, "I'll be back," He told me as he rushed after her to figure out what was going on.

* * *

Raven held her arm tightly. Blood dripped down it like tiny rubies as she focused on something else to escape the pain. It had been six days now, six days since she had been locked up like an animal. At first she thought she could bear it. She had been brought up to forget pain, to disregard emotions and to think of nothing but of what she was told. But Raven was not like her father and he knew that. He knew something had to be done, who could have a daughter that took a fancy to books? Especially a daughter carrying his name. But Raven did not want to carry his name. She grew up being quiet, she wasn't shy, yet she would sit hidden in the shadows, reading people like books and knowing exactly what their next move would be. Raven was a strong person, stronger then most. But evil was something else, something more significant. Because every time she stared it in the face, she broke. Like glass in a mirror. Her father didn't know what it was and he would never know.

Raven knew this day had been coming. She knew the moment she escaped from Azerath that she would be found. But she couldn't stay in that hell hole any longer. Her brother had warned her that their father would send someone. Someone to torture her and twist her into something pure. Something that would make him proud.

The torment of being caged was supposed to alter her state of mind. Make her into something pure, something evil.

But Raven knew there was something more they could do.

Maybe it was dark magic.

Maybe it was killing everything she had once loved.

Or maybe it was all of the above.

But all that Raven knew was that when it came, she would not be ready.

* * *

I twisted again, trying to free myself from the tight ropes which were burning their way into my flesh. Fear was not my weakness, but sitting around doing absolutely nothing killed me. "That will not work," A deep voice spoke, "I heard they made them specially for you," I grinned, "Well wasn't that nice of them," A man came around the corner, blood had been spilled over his dark trenchcoat. The man was probably in his early forties. His mouth and chin were visible, but his eyes were hidden in the shadows. My grin quickly disappeared. He walked towards me, a knife pointed directly in front of him. I didn't blink. He raised the knife and with a swish of the blade, my ropes were cut, "You are free to go," He told me, "Why?" I asked, "Mr W, won't be very happy," The man smiled, "What he feels does not matter," "Wow, that's vague. Now, you gonna tell me who you are?" I asked, "Think of me as a threat. But right now, as a guide and remember the depths that I just pulled you from." I shook my head, "I could of gotten out myself, I always do," The man sighed, "You are too naive my dear girl. They will keep looking for you. Each time with new ideas, new dangers. They know you too well. They know your strengths and your weaknesses," I shook my head again, "No, that doctor pulled the curtains shut. He thought the sun light would kill me. He doesn't know anything, " The man didn't smile, "He was new and he doesn't matter. Its all been taken care ofbut he was close, wasn't he,"

"So you killed him?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid you already know the answer to that one," He told me, putting the glistening blade back into his pocket, "You should leave now. Unless, you want to meet you enemy face to face again," I smiled, "No thankyou," "Then leave," He told me as he disappeared back into the shadows.

I wandered through the empty corridors, ignoring the strong smells of blood and the dead bodies that lay beneath them. Weaving through an open window, I slipped into the night. Unaware of the man's true intentions.

The sky was now a delicate pink. I glided through the shadows, past whispering trees and silent birds. I watched as feathery clouds disappeared leaving a silvery moon in its place. My body twitched and I hid behind a tree, "No," I whispered. A man with a beer bottle in his sweaty hand, came swaying down the empty path, singing loudly to himself. A silent tear slipped down my face as I waited.

Waited for him to come closer.

And then...

* * *

"Don't hurt him," Raven sobbed as she watched her brother screaming in the corner, blood pouring out of a wound in his stomach. She huddled together, clutching her knees tightly, "Leave him alone!" She yelled causing a blacksheild to slam into the man that was doing the deed. She watched as her uncontrollable power caused the image to disappear for awhile, leaving static in its place, "Its not real," She whispered to herself, "No," The man in the silver cloak said, "But its working,"

* * *


End file.
